


Ne pleure plus

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Erotic Violence, Gen, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, OR IS IT, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Shadow Triad Theory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ne pleure plus, car si tu hais le monde entier, moi, je te pardonne.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne pleure plus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



Dent a déjà tenté d'imaginer cette scène, tous ses déroulements, tous ses dénouements possibles ; il réalise maintenant qu'il a été stupide de croire que quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à Satoshi puisse se passer comme prévu.  
  
Les tremblements, par exemple. Malgré la chaleur moite de la nuit sur la peau à vif de ses joues et ses yeux qui piquent et brûlent, les tremblements ne cessent pas.  
  
Il ne sait pas trop s'il doit les interpréter comme un réflexe de fuite avorté (prisonnier de griffes dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence), comme un symptôme de son appréhension (cette poigne qui s'acharne à le retenir et cette aura écrasante qui n'a même pas à essayer ne lui disent rien qui vaille) ou comme une simple réaction d'anticipation (d'attente et de résignation, pas d'acceptation, pas d' _espoir_ –).  
  
Il sait qu'il devrait réagir, faire front, se débattre, _s'enquérir_ de ce qui est en train de se passer exactement, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche (sans être sûr de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire), seul un hoquet de surprise s'en échappe.  
  
Les mains de Satoshi ont glissé sous les vêtements noirs de Dent, ses doigts chauds se _pressent_ contre son torse toujours frissonnant–  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dent. »  
  
–puis ses ongles transpercent la peau.  
  
« Sa- Satoshi... ? »  
  
Le bout des doigts de Satoshi continue de s'enfoncer lentement dans sa poitrine–  
  
« Je _sais_. Et je te pardonne. »  
  
–et ils poussent entre ses côtes, glissent contre l'os en un chuintement poisseux, s'enroulent et _tirent_.  
  
« Alors, pardonne-moi aussi ? »  
  
Même le sourire solaire de Satoshi ne parvient pas à réchauffer les entrailles soudainement glacées de Dent.


End file.
